The Royal Wedding Gallagher Girl Style
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: The Gallagher Girls watching the Royal Wedding at their crazy all-night-er. Based off my life. Co-written by 2lazy2b clever. Please Read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls…or the Royals inEngland?**

**Either way . . . I DO NOT OWN.**

**On with the story . . . xD**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in Roseville, Virginia, as Bex, Macey, Cammie, and Liz crowded around the small TV in their suite, trying to catch a glimpse of The Royal Wedding.<p>

They had been waiting for months- counting down the days until the beloved Prince William, would finally marry the Love Of His Life- Catherine Middleton.

And the best part was, they had a true British companion to help them get in spirit.

"Now usually, most people believe that women with ivory wedding gowns are . . . well . . . not necessarily the most _innocent_ fish in the pond," Bex stated matter of factly.

"Yes," Liz continued for Bex, "It was actually Princess _Diana_ who wore one of the first ivory colored gowns- instead of a white one, that is- and _she_ was a virgin. Diana started a trend for _all _future wedding dresses to come."

"One hell of a woman," Macey muttered to herself.

Cammie stared at Liz like she was crazy, "Why do you know all this stuff?"

Liz shrugged, "Oh, I just _love _the Brits."

"You've never loved me!" Bex retorted.

"Well there might be a reason for that!" Cam cut in.

"Are you implying something?" Bex glared.

Bex had always been more of the . . . _hands on type_, while Liz was more . . . _techy. _When Bex was trying to spar with Liz, Liz was wanting to study for Advanced Organic Chem . . . And Bex had broken her collar bone. Liz never really let that one slide.

"My collar bone will never be the same!" Liz said.

"Well, I think your collar bones are just _lovely_, Elizabeth," Macey added, in her best British accent.

"Oh, so are we all talking with a British accent now?" Cam questioned in her British-ly tone.

Bex banged her head on the wall, "You Americans are _so _stereotypical!" she shouted, "I mean, I can't believe you guys actually went out and bought scones and tea! I've lived in Great Britain my entire bloody life and I haven't had a scone even once!"

"Oh, good, darling," Macey answered calmly with a tray in hand, "You can try some now. Would you like a scone, deary?"

Bex just muttered something smart, and took one off the tray, stuffing half of it in her face. The other girls took their scones, with pinkies up and began to nibble on the edge daintily.

"You colonists are so stereotypical," Bex muttered when she thought no one could here.

"Ew," Cammie stated, "These are disgusting! They're so . . . dry . . . and ugh!" she shuddered.

"You know," Liz began, starting another one of her fact raves, "They make scones like that so you eat less dried, triangular-shaped pastries and drink more tea.

"Long live the Queen," Macey mumbled to herself, as she drank a sip of her tea.

"I am so offended," Bex groaned.

"Shhh! It's about to start!" Liz warned as she glued her eyes to the bright TV screen and saw the billions of people gathered around for the pre-wedding-parade.

"God forbid we miss something!" Cam gasped sarcastically.

Liz glared, and the reporter continued her monotone that no one in the entire universe was actually listening to.

It was around 11 pm. So because it just seemed like these stupid reporters could talk about all the stupid guests arriving and show all the people sitting in chairs (fascinating, I know) for the next several million years, we figured they would show he actual wedding around 4 am.

And all we had to do was wait.

"I have an idea, peaches!" Bex sang as she ran to the closet, grabbed Mace on the way, and began to rifle through all their clothes.

They whispered amongst themselves until finally, Macey turned and started in a delighted tone, "Ladies, we have a proposition for you." she chimed in her British way.

"It's not really a proposition if you're gonna force us to do it anyway," Cam answered.

"Oh, god . . ." Liz said, a frightened look in her eyes, "What is it?" she questioned nervously.

"Oh, nothing really," Bex started, "We're all just going to dress up in our 'Royal Wedding Attire,'" she finished, winking, as Macey made a sweeping motion with her arms, as to introduce the frilly ballgowns in their arms.

"Oh, yay!" Liz shouted, "Dress up!"

"Just kill me now," Cammie said, banging her head against the wall.

"Let's go ladies," Macey said as the herded them all into the bathroom.

And that was when the makeovers (or as Cam thought . . . _torture_) began.

Liz curled, Bex straightened, and Mace did makeup, while Cammie screamed like a girl, and they emerged from the bathroom an hour later.

Once again, they checked the TV, but the lame-ass reporters were still talking about how all the Brits were camping outside on the streets. We get it, okay?

We decided we'd wait another hour, and then maybe the Royal Wedding might actually start.

It was about 12:30. It was worth a shot.

Until then, we decided it might just be best to . . . well, be teenage girls for a while.

Sitting in a circle, the fun began.

The story game began.

"What's tonight's theme?" Cam asked.

The story game was a fun game. Whenever we were feeling especially excited (or we just had time to kill) we would always make up romance stories about each other. Any romance stories at all. Every time, we would pick a theme. And a setting.

Sometimes, our setting would be something like Vegas and a stripper club. So, in that story, they had to be in a Las Vegas strippers' club.

Other times, we'd have themes like murder. But that didn't really end up too well . . . because you would always end up killing your lover!

We've also done business partners, gay couples, scandalous affairs, and college love stories.

But today, we wanted to pick something just a little bit different . . .

"How about cliches?" Macey suggested.

"Okay!" Liz said, enthused.

"Then I shall start," Bex stated, gaining composure. "Once upon a time," she began, "In a far away kingdom full of mystery and magic, lived a princess locked away in a tower. And her name was Elizabeth Sutton. . ." she trailed off.

"Our dearest Lizzie had always dreamed of finding an escape- a handsome prince on a white horse, finally coming to save her," Bex continued, sucking up to Liz.

"Elizabeth had the longest blond hair of all the maiden in the land," Bex mimed dramatically, "And her evil step-mother would always shout: _'Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Come change my diapers!_'" Bex said, and we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now _that _is a random statement, Bex! Where the hell did you get that from?" Cammie interrupted incredulously.

Bex sighed, and continued with her story, "So, anyway, Liz would rappel down the side of the high and swaying tower with her beautiful locks of gold and drop to the ground to wipe her old step-mother's saggy butt. But one day, something _different _happened. . ." she trailed of, wiggling her eyebrows.

"A magical garden gnome had some-"

"Wait. A magical garden gnome? Where the hell are you getting this stuff?" questioned Macey, who was, quite frankly, concerned for Bex's health.

"Shhh!" said Liz, obviously curious to know what this 'garden gnome character' was up to.

"_Anyway_," said Bex, "A magical garden gnome had somehow into the tower that day. And his name was Jonas. So, when Rapunzel- I mean, _Liz_- headed down to clean up some poopsies, the evil, yet magical, garden gnome got a giant pair of golden scissors, and chopped off the chain of Lizzie's hair that held her in mid-air. She plunged to her death. And Jonas ended up hooking up with her evil step-mother. The. End," she finished, bowing.

Liz had her mouth open to a perfect 'O.'

Macey had a smile on her face.

And Cammie began to applaud.

"And exactly how was _that _cliched?" Liz asked, suddenly.

"You're the genius. You tell me," responded Bex, then continued, "Cammie, you're next. choose your victim wisely," she said, winking.

Cam's eyes sparkled as she looked Macey in the eye and started, "It wasn't too long ago . . ."

Suddenly Cammie started smirking. Macey knew that look, "Uhhh. . .Cam?"

"Heh I got the perfect cliche storyline."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes..ready?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. Macey was walking through the forest when she was attacked by man-eating ogres. She screamed and pleaded with the ogres not to kill her but they didn't listen 'cause they don't speak English . . . anyways, as they were about to slice her head off some dark figure had killed the ogres in a blink of an eye."

". . . I have a bad feeling about this" Macey groaned.

"Ohh you should. . .you should. . .this is payback for the makeover. So, the mysterious hero untied Macey and led her to a river where there were many tents and fires going. 'What is this place? And who the hell are you?' Macey asks.

"Her savior takes off his mask to reveal hotness. He smiles at her and says, 'This is the battleground. And I'm Preston.' He holds out his hand for her to shake. Macey blushes and shakes his hand 'I'm Macey.' He smiled 'Nice to meet you.' Suddenly they both realized that they were still holding each others hands..."

Bex groans, "This is so cliche it's nauseating. Cam we get it, you can make really sappy and cliche stories...are we done here?"

"Yes yes we are." Macey said.

"Noooo I'm not doooone."

"Well can you hurry up? I think I'm gonna barf." Bex said.

Cammie sighed, "Fiiiine... they realize that they love each other and the lust gets so powerful that they make love under the moon light. There was that quick enough for you?"

Macey hits her head against the nearest wall while Liz giggles and Bex smirks.

"My turn!" Liz practically sang as she eyed Bex, obviously plotting this revenge.

"Bex was a business woman- because, I mean that was her cover and all- but anyway, she was a business woman. And Grant was her boss. She was the secretary, and she had always had passionate fantasies about Grant. But the only problem was, Grantie had a girlfriend. And her name was Tina Walters. Now, technically, she wasn't his girlfriend because she was a prostitute. But they slept together a lot, so you get the point."

Bex glared.

Macey laughed.

And Cam said, "Oh. . .Tina, Tina, Tina. What are we going to do with that girl?"

"I say we chop her and Elizabeth into tiny pieces and feed them to the sharks," answered Bex.

"Okay! So, _anyway_," Liz continued, "Bex had very strong feelings for dearest Grantie. One day, she told him. And they made passionate love in the office forever more. The end!" she finished cheerfully, and it took everything they possibly had to stop Bex from tackling Liz.

"Brava!" chorused Macey, "I'm not the only one making love in weird places!"

"Hahahahhaaahha," and the girls laughed together.

"Looks like it's my turn," said Macey, and evil glint in her eyes.

And Cammie looked afraid.

Which she should be.

"Zach was a player. Cammie worked in the same strippers club as Tina," Macey began.

"I thought Tina was a prostitute?" Bex questioned.

"Well, now she's a stripper," Macey replied seriously. "So, anyway, one night while they were doing their whole stripping thing, Zach was watching. And he got turned on. So after the show, when Cam was busy waitress-ing, she came across him. 'Would you like some crab cakes?' she asked. 'No,' he responded, totally checking out her slutastic stripping outfit, 'But I'll take you instead,' answered, dumping the crab cakes immediately, where they made love in the janitors closet until they thought they would lose their ability to walk. The end."

It looked like her head was going to explode, and the girls burst into laughter from the story, and the insane look Cammie's face.

"Love you, too, Cam," Mace said, winking.

"Apparently not as much as Zach though," retorted Bex.

"Hey! I think the wedding might actually be starting!" Liz cut in, all excited.

She ran to the TV, and gasped. "Ohmigosh!" she screamed, "Look at her dress!"

"Oh, that's a great shade on her," Cam added, peering over Liz's shoulder.

"You know white's the sexiest color right?" Macey stated, then finished, "That's why you where it o your wedding day."

"I thought you wore white to show off your virginity or something like that," Bex questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Psh, I don't know. Ask the expert," said Macey, nodding to Liz, her hands up in surrender.

"Don't know," Liz said automatically, her eyes still glued to the screen while the soon-to-be-princess exited her car.

"She's so pretty," Cam said from a bean-bag, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stuffed her face with chocolate ice cream. Obviously, she was PMS-ing.

"Give me some of that ice cream," Macey said, sitting down next to her and taking the carton out of her hands.

And the Gallagher Girls continued they're reckless all-night-er with their ice cream, scones, and British accents, enjoying every bit of the Royal Wedding.

Because in their lives, it was the closest thing to a fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Co-written with 2lazy2b clever. What'd you guys think? Anyone stay up to watch the Royal Wedding like us? Love it? Hate it? Review? **


End file.
